NicoB: Ace Attorney
by KuraiDrawsACircle
Summary: Somehow, it didn't surprise NicoB anymore when some characters he had voiced in his Let's Plays showed up in his house. However, that didn't mean that he enjoyed being brutally woken up by Franziska von Karma and defending none other than Komaeda in court. At least he had his favorite waifu Chiaki on his side.


Nico didn't know what was happening to him. He had been sleeping peacefully, without having any strange dreams. However, from one moment to the next, he woke up with a start. Something, or rather someone was hitting him and it hurt like hell. Instinctively, he raised his arms and covered his face in order to prevent further injuries.

"Damn it, Nico!" a voice Nico knew too well bellowed. He could always recognize this unique, German accent. Unmistakably, it was the one and only Franziska von Karma who kept whipping him: "Wake up so I can wipe the floor with you in court!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nico retorted, screaming at Von Karma, "And stop whipping me!"

To his surprise, she really lowered her weapon. However, the frown on her face remained: "Hurry up and put this foolishly foolish suit on."

After that, she left, leaving Nico alone in his room. He decided not to question why Von Karma had been in his room, or how she even managed to get into it. Strange things kept happening to him ever since his picky penguins started writing fanfictions about him, so it wasn't really surprising anymore to see the characters he voiced in his videos.

Since Nico didn't want to feel the wrath of the whip carrying woman again, he did what Von Karma told him to do and grabbed the blue suit. He couldn't remember ever buying a suit similar to Phoenix, but ignored that fact and entered his bathroom. As fast as possible, he did his daily morning routine and eventually changed into the suit. Somehow, the moment the fabric touched his skin, he felt like pointing at people.

"You mentioned the court," Nico said as he entered his living room where Von Karma was waiting for him, "Why?"

"Of course, a foolishly foolish fool like you would forget," Franziska answered, crossing her arms, "Didn't you check your episode list? There is a new Turnabout added to it. I had got the feeling that you would sleep in, so I got sure you wouldn't miss the trial. After all, it wouldn't be a real victory if the defense didn't show up."

Immediately, Nico looked it up. Franziska was right, there was a new episode added to his list. He wasn't sure if he liked the sound of "Turnabout betrayal".

"Let's go," Von Karma interrupted his thoughts. Nico protested: "Can't I at least eat something for breakfast?"

"No," the silver-haired woman replied and left through the door. Sighing, Nico followed her reluctantly.

He should have expected it. Every time he encountered one video game character, they were followed by more, even worse ones.

With his nasty laugh, Nagito Komaeda greeted the person who was responsible for the many bagel jokes within the Danganronpa fandom: "Ahahahaha, it's me, Nico! Surprised to see me?"

Turning around, Nico got ready to leave, coldly saying goodbye or, what he would prefer, bidding farewell: "Bye."

Komaeda just spread his arms and smiled his stupid smile which tempted Nico to feel the need to hit him: "Oh, but you cannot leave me just like that. You're my defender, no matter how unworthy I am of your presence."

"And that's exactly why I am taking my leave," Nico replied, still not looking back. He hoped that without defender, Komaeda would get a guilty verdict. He refused to help somebody as despicable as that white haired teen.

"If you don't show up in court, Von Karma will kill you," Komaeda said, making Nico hesitate. He already experienced how much a whip could hurt that morning, he really didn't want to have another sample. As much as he loathed the bagel lover, Nico turned around and went back to Komaeda, grumbling: "Fine."

He could still let Von Karma win, after all. If it wasn't for Komaeda, he would do his best to show Von Karma how much of a good defense he was, but this time, he would lose on purpose. Komaeda's following words made him even more determined to get a guilty verdict and send him to prison.

"I don't know if it's good or bad luck to get you as defense, though," the younger one sighed, looking not really sorrowful at all, "After all, you always screw up while trying to present evidence."

Oh, how much Nico wanted to punch him right now. Komaeda would probably enjoy it, too.

Before Nico had a chance to weigh the pros and cons of punching the teen next to him, another person joined them: "To be fair, the game does not always point out which evidence you have to present, so it's not always obvious what you have to choose."

After hearing that calm, kind voice defending him, Nico's mood immediately lit up. Somewhat happily, he shouted the name of everyone's favorite waifu: "Chiaki!"

Smiling slightly, Chiaki greeted him. Komaeda, on the other hand, spread his arms again: "For the Super High School Level Gamer to admit that a game isn't always concrete about something…. Ah, that-"

"Shut up," Nico said, cutting Komaeda off, "I want to talk to my waifu."

For once, Komaeda really kept his mouth shut, but kept smiling. Ignoring him, Nico focused his attention on the fellow gamer: "Chiaki, how it is possible that you are…?"

"Souda created a robotic body for me. Future Foundation then collected all the data about me from the Neo World Program and uploaded all my memories into the artificial brain", she explained. Nico was surprised that Souda was finally good for something and wanted to ask more, but she shook her head: "Enough of that, we can talk about me later. For now, let's help Nagito."

"But I don't want to help him," Nico complained, not caring if Komaeda could hear him. Chiaki just tilted her head after hearing that: "But he's our friend and friends help each other out, …don't they?"

"Friends?" Nico repeated, a bit shocked, "He's responsible for your death! Even worse, he tried to kill all the other ones!"

"But I'm alive now, aren't I?" Chiaki smiled, "You can use your magatama on him, I'm sure Komaeda is innocent."

Nico took the magatama he found earlier in one of the suit's pockets and turned to Komaeda. With a straight face, Nico looked into Nagito's eyes: "Okay, Komaeda. I'll not ask you this twice, so listen well. Did you really… cheat on the judge?"

"No, I didn't," the white haired teen replied, still smiling. The magatama didn't react, proving that Komaeda told the truth. Sighing, Nico put the magatama away.

"According to your disappointed face, he's innocent," Chiaki stated, "Do you really want to lock somebody up for something they didn't do? Didn't you learn anything from the second game?"

"…" Nico remained silent, making Chiaki smile a little bit more.

"See? Let's show Von Karma who's better."

"The prosecution is ready, your honor."

"The defense is ready, your honor."

"This court finds the defendant, Nagito Komaeda, guil-"

Before the judge was able to finish his sentence, Nico cut him off, slamming his hands on the table in front of him: "HOLD IT!"

The judge didn't look pleased that somebody interrupted him. Glaring at Nico, he said: "I have to ask you not to interrupt me, Nico, or else I'll have no other choice but to penalize you."

Seeing that his whole health bar could explode depending on his decision, Nico gulped. Was the judge fucking serious? Nico knew that he always threatened to penalize the defense for the smallest faults while the prosecution could do everything they wanted to do, but that was ridiculous. The trial hadn't even started yet!

"Your honor, don't you think we should hear the witnesses out and cross-examine them before you hand down a verdict?" Chiaki calmly said, not sounding rude at all. Maybe it was her tone that calmed the judge down a bit, because he laid his gavel away and nodded approvingly.

"Thanks, Chiaki," Nico whispered, relieved that his health bar wasn't blinking anymore. Chiaki rotated her head 90 degrees to the left, smiling slightly at Nico. What creeped him out a bit was that Chiaki reminded him of an owl when she rotated her head like that, showing clearly that she was a robot.

Since he didn't want to upset her, Nico didn't tell her how mechanical it looked when she did that and focused his attention on the trial again. Von Karma just summoned Gumshoe and made him state his name and occupation. Then, Gumshoe proceeded with his testimony: "It was just a few days ago, on Wednesday evening around seven o' clock. I was wandering through the halls of the courthouse and saw this white haired bailiff guy with a giant bagel. The boy looked really horny while stroking the bagel."

Again, the judge looked like he was about to hand down a verdict, but Nico stopped him this time: "The defense would like to cross-examine the witness!"

Reluctantly, the judge gave him permission to do so. Gumshoe repeated his testimony: "It was just a few days ago, on Wednesday evening around seven o' clock-"

"HOLD IT!" Nico slammed his hands on his table again. Pointing at Gumshoe, he asked: "Are you really sure it was Wednesday evening?"

For a few seconds, there was silence in the court. While Gumshoe was pouting that everyone always screamed at him, Franziska grinned: "Such a foolish question can only come from a foolishly foolish fool. Of course it was Wednesday evening, please continue with your testimony, witness."

Gumshoe nodded, still a bit pouting: "I was wandering through the halls of the courthouse and saw this white haired bailiff guy with a giant bagel-"

Another "HOLD IT!" echoed through the courthouse, making Gumshoe cringe. Wanting to know more about that statement, Nico asked: "What were you doing in the courthouse?"

"A few hours ago, I was summoned to the stand as a witness. I returned to the courthouse because I lost something," Gumshoe replied, "And could you please stop screaming like that? I'm sensible."

Ignoring his last two sentences, Nico proceeded with his cross-examination: "What did you lose?"

"Something Maya asked me to take care of while she's gone," Gumshoe said, fishing a photo album out of his coat, "She told me not to lose it, so I immediately searched for it after I realized it was gone."

"I see," Nico mumbled, looking through the photo album full of yaoi photos, pictures and sticky notes, "Where is Maya, anyway?"

Instead of Gumshoe, Von Karma opened her mouth: "That's not important."

Nico hadn't got a chance to ask again because the judge agreed with Franziska and asked Gumshoe to continue.

"The boy looked really horny while stroking the bagel," Gumshoe ended with his testimony, already prepared when Nico yelled "HOLD IT!".

"Did you see his face?" Nico asked. Gumshoe shook his head: "No, I only saw their backs."

"So you can't really tell whether he was horny," Nico stated, crossing his arms and grinning. For a short moment, Gumshoe looked taken aback, before he frowned at Nico: "The bailiff guy kept stroking the bagel and saying things like 'I'll be the first'. I think it's clear as daylight that he planned to take the bagel's virginity, pal!"

The judge gasped, the gavel almost falling out of his hands. This new revelation shocked him, Nico had to react quickly if he wanted to get a not guilty verdict. Nico was kind of nervous, but calmed down when Chiaki tapped his shoulder and handed him a paper: "Terry left that for you. Unfortunately, he was kidnapped again, but Brad is coming to his rescue right now, so we don't have to worry… I think."

Nico's eyes scanned the paper. The word "Hint" was written on it and below Terry explained that if he hadn't got the evidence to prove his defendant innocent, he had to prove that the witness was an unreliable source.

"OBJECTION!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, feeling sorry for Chiaki who was standing right next to him, but didn't look affected at all, "That's merely an assumption!"

"OBJECTION!" Franziska screamed back at him, prepared to whip the next person who dared to disagree with her, "That doesn't change the fact that the defendant was stroking the bagel!"

"OBJECTION!" Nico bellowed yet again, "This testimony just now proved that Gumshoe is not accurate. He didn't actually see the face of the defendant, so his claim that Komaeda was horny cannot be trusted."

"OBJECTION!" Von Karma slammed her hands on her table, not looking amused at all, "The defense is just trying to get rid of the witness!"

"That's right, pal!" Gumshoe agreed, looking angry as well, "I AM a reliable source!"

"Order, Order in the court!" the judge shouted. After Nico and Franziska kept yelling "Objection!", the people in the courtroom started murmuring, making too much noise to properly hold a trial. By using his gavel, the judge succeeded at lowering the volume: "The court thinks that the witness, Dick Gumshoe, cannot testify about the face the defendant was making if he'd only seen his back. Therefore, the prosecution shall summon their next witness."

Gritting her teeth, Franziska straightened up and asked her next witness to take the stand: "The prosecution would like to summon Yasuhiro Hagakure to the stand."

"Hagakure?!" Nico exclaimed. Why were all the witnesses idiots? Not that he didn't like Gumshoe, but… well, he wasn't the smartest character.

The new bailiff, who replaced Komaeda, cleared his throat, looking very nervous. He wasn't able to meet Von Karma's gaze while stuttering: "U-Uhm, Mr Hagakure left, saying that the prosecution was scaring him with her whip."

Obviously, Von Karma didn't like what she just heard. She didn't mind being called creepy, -she could just whip the person who was insulting her-, but she minded that there was only one remaining witness. Being in a bad mood, she decided to give Nico the fault and whipped him.

"Ouch! What the hell, Von Karma?!" Nico yelled, raising his arms to cover his face like he did a few hours ago. The judge did nothing to stop her, afraid that she might whip him as well.

"Well, we've still got a third witness, haven't we? Why don't you summon him, so we can continue with the trial?" Chiaki suggested. After whipping Nico two more times, Von Karma lowered her whip and nodded approvingly: "The prosecution would like to summon Sakutaro Morishige."

"Why Moshirige?!" Nico whined, not happy that after being punished by Von Karma for nothing, he had to cross-examine the bespectacled teenager.

But it was too late to leave the court. Nico could already hear the strange noises only the one and only Morishige made.

"Nyeeeh, I guess I have to state my name and occupation now?" Morishige asked, readjusting his glasses. He didn't wait for an answer and kept talking: "My name is Sakutaro Morishige and I'm a high school student at Kisaragi Academy."

"Very well," Franziska said, crossing her arms, "You may testify about what you witnessed last Wednesday."

"Wednesday evening, I heard strange noises coming from one of the rooms in this very courthouse. It was around a quarter past seven and when I peeked into the room, I encountered something very disturbing. A boy at my age was making out with a giant bagel."

Again, somebody had to stop the judge who was about to hand down a guilty verdict. Nico didn't know why, but he didn't like the smirk on Von Karma's face. It was as if she was sure that this witness would help her getting the guilty verdict she was looking for.

"The defense may start with the cross-examination," the judge said after finally calming down.

"Wednesday evening, I heard strange noises coming from one of the rooms in this very courthouse," Morishige repeated. As much as Nico didn't want to hear his nasty voice any more, he had to gather more information: "HOLD IT! What exactly did you hear?"

"Nyeeh, it was a few days ago, so I don't really recall what the noises sounded like," Morishige replied, "But I'm completely certain that this was what it sounds like when you are making out with somebody."

"And what was your reason for being in the courthouse?" Nico asked. Morishige hesitated and answered: "I… looked for something."

"What were you looking for?", Nico pressed on. However, Morishige refused to tell him that he had been looking for photos from crime scenes.

"Very well, please continue," Nico said. Morishige proceeded like he was asked to: "It was around a quarter past seven and when I peeked into the room, I encountered something very disturbing."

"HOLD IT!" Nico's hands started to hurt from slamming them on his table that many times, but he ignored the pain and kept cross-examining the teen in front of him, "If you already knew that there were people making out in this room, why did you sneak a peek?"

"Well, obviously I wanted to take photos," Nico didn't like the tone Morishige was using. It was as if he was doubting his intelligence.

"Can you please show me your mobile phone?" Nico asked, trying to hide his antipathy towards Morishige. The bespectacled teenager nodded and handed him his mobile phone. Nico looked at a few photos. It didn't surprise him that most of them were from corpses and kept skipping them. Finally, the last few photos showed Komaeda and a giant bagel.

"How am I supposed to defend Komaeda if there is such decisive evidence?" Nico sighed, looking at Chiaki. His waifu returned his gaze and tried to reassure him: "Don't worry, I'm certain there is a way for us to prove him innocent… I think."

"Can't we just blame Morishige for it? The last witness is always the one who did it," Nico whispered. Chiaki looked at him sternly, clearly not approving of what she had just heard: "We won't blame the crime on somebody who didn't do it. Justice, remember?"

Franziska, who already had seen the photos, presented them to the judge. She smirked again when she saw how the face of the old man changed. Grabbing his gavel, the judge was ready to hand down his verdict - and this time, nothing was able to stop him.

Nothing but a very well-known picky penguin who banged the door open.

"HOLD IT!" the newcomer exclaimed, dragging someone behind him into the room, "Sorry, I always wanted to say this."

"And who are you?" the judge asked after being taken aback for a few seconds. Nico, on the other hand, immediately recognized the picky penguin who always was the first one to comment his videos – well, most times anyway: "Blue Flare?!"

"Nico!" Blue Flare's face lit up when he saw the captain of the SS LP. Nico, however, was still confused: "What are you doing here?"

"I had got the feeling that you were in trouble, so I searched for the true culprit," Blue Flare explained, pointing with his free hand at the person he was dragging behind him all the time. For a few seconds, the court went silent, only to break out into murmurs afterwards.

"Well, that's confusing," Chiaki mumbled, looking at the second Komaeda Blue Flare brought to the court.

"Order, order in the court!" the judge banged his gavel against the podium for a second time that day. Again, the court went silent, so the judge was able to ask Blue Flare a question: "How do you explain this?"

"The defendant is indeed Nagito Komaeda. However, the true Komaeda wasn't the one making out with the bagel. It was the person next to me, a person who doesn't only try to trick the whole court, but is also making fun of me," Blue Flare replied. Pointing his finger at the culprit, he revealed the true identity of the second newcomer: "A person by the name of Bagel Flare!"

"Bagel Flare? Just how many Flares are there?" Nico wondered, losing track of the increasing numbers of Flares. Von Karma pointed out something different: "If there are so many Flares, how can we be sure that the person in front of us is the real Blue Flare?"

Chiaki cheered on Nico, believing in his skills as a defense attorney: "Come on, Nico. There is only one way to prove it!"

"You're right, Chiaki. Let's win this trial," Nico smirked, ready to present evidence. Choosing something from the court record, Nico asked: "Would you please take a look on this, Blue?"

Not thinking Nico would present him something that could harm him, Blue Flare opened Maya's photo album and immediately screamed when he saw the contents of it: "Nauuugh my eyeeees!"

Looking at the horrified face of Blue Flare, Chiaki mumbled: "Yep, that's definitely Blue Flare."

"This evidence cannot be accepted!" Von Karma bellowed, clearly not happy with the outcome, "Didn't you ever play the first game?! Non-admissible evidence cannot affect the verdict!"

"Please stop breaking the fourth wall," Chiaki requested, "Monokuma did that enough already."

"Well, looks like the truth is coming out", Komaeda laughed, taking the stand, "I'd like to testify, too. That evening, I was busy searching for my lottery ticket. I've won one million dollars – Such good luck! But unfortunately, I lost my lottery ticket – Man, what bad luck…"

"Do I really need to deal with his bullshit any longer?" Nico complained, annoyed by the white haired boy.

"Nico, catch!" Blue Flare yelled, throwing something at him. Nico managed to catch it and looked at the turkey sandwich in his hands. Nico's annoyance was replaced by excitement: "With that I can bribe the judge!"

Attracting the judge's attention, Nico presented the turkey sandwich which had just been added to his court record: "If we get a not guilty verdict, this sandwich is all yours!"

The judge didn't need to hear that twice. Banging his gavel against the podium, he announced his verdict: "This court finds the defendant, Nagito Komaeda, not guilty!"

Confetti started pouring from the ceiling as Von Karma cursed: "You can't be serious! A not guilty verdict because of a foolishly foolish turkey sandwich?! This court is a fraud!"

"And yet Nico has won," Chiaki retorted, giving Nico a high five.

Only Komaeda's insane laugh stopped Franziska from whipping somebody. Looking at the bagel lover, everyone was met with the sight of a crazy white haired boy whose face screamed "I'm bananas!".

"Hahahahaha! You thought I was innocent, right? Riiiight? Well, I'm not!" Komaeda said with a wide grin, "It's right, Udgey. I made out with the bagel that night. I wasn't able to resist this giant bagel – You know, Udgey, I love bagels! With my bullshit powers, I managed to create Bagel Flare so I had a person I could pin my crime on. He attracted Blue's attention by constantly using the hashtag 'INB4BLUEFLARE'. After convincing Nico that I was innocent because his magatama didn't work on me and my bullshit powers, Blue just had to arrive with Bagel Flare and I would get a not guilty verdict – Such a simple plan, and yet I succeeded into tricking all of you!"

"Can I punch him?" Nico asked, not wanting to hear that nasty laugh any longer. However, he was ignored as Komaeda continued speaking: "And the best thing is: You cannot hand down a guilty verdict on me now because of double jeopardy!"

Oh, Nico hated Komaeda and his goddamn luck.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction. You may have already noticed, but English isn't my native language, so I hope this fanfiction is not badly written. Also, the idea was rather spontaneous, therefore the trial isn't that good I guess.

NicoB is my favorite youtuber and just thinking about his videos lightens up my mood. Thank you for making such awesome Let's Plays! I'm proud to be a picky penguin, it's the only community on youtube I've seen which treats each other nicely.

Anyways, I wish all of you who will be attending the livestream in a few hours a lot of fun! Stay classy~


End file.
